


It's raining, Lance

by Klieth



Series: It's raining, Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klieth/pseuds/Klieth
Summary: Drips of water fall down, Keith and Lance were outside talking with each other. Normally, Keith would be inside resting but today was special. "Keith look! it's raining. "..."...ya..its raining Lance..." Keith said with a smile.





	It's raining, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Klieth and this is my first time writing a fanfic. I really hope you will like it.

"Hey Lance!" Keith shouted to Lance. "What mullet boy?" Lance turned his head to Keith reluctantly. "Get. up. now." Lance was lying on the floor when Keith kicked him. Keith, Lance and their group were on a mission to find something."Ugh, fine. What's your problem anyway? " "My problem is that you are not doing your work properly!" Shiro had partner these two up because they needed to know how to work together, but in the end, they just argued and fought each other. " Why did Shiro made me partner with you." Keith said with a glare. "How am I supposed to know !?" Lance argued back. Yup arguing and fighting. Half a day passed and both did not find what they had been searching for, while Hunk and Pidge went back.

"Where is Hunk and Pidge." Keith asked Lance

"They went back already. " Lance checked his phone

"WHAT! THEY WENT BACK ALREADY AND I'M STILL HERE! "Keith shouted at Lance. Yet again, Lance argued back. "Forget it, let's go back. " "Okay, hothead. " And so Keith and Lance went back with nothing to give to Allura . " How long are you going to fight? " Shiro asked Keith. "When that guy can do his job properly." Keith said in a irritated tone.

The annoyed Keith entered his room to cool down, he felt a light breeze in his hair. He noticed that it was going to rain. "Great, rain. I just love rain. " Keith said sarcastically. Keith hated rain so much because of how it reminds him of Lance. But maybe, he might like it.

Keith tried to close his window when something caught his eye. It was Lance. He was sitting on the roof top, somehow his face looked sombre. "Hey Lance! " Keith softly shouted to Lance, Lance noticed him and was startled, he almost fell of the roof. "Oh, it's just you, mullet boy. "Lance said trying to keep his cool." I swear, if you call me that again I won't hesitate to throw you of this roof. " Keith told Lance as he was climbing the roof to get where Lance was.

"The rain feels nice doesn't it? "Lance smiled but under that smile was a pained and sad emotion. " I guess..." Keith knew that Lance was sad somehow and wanted to comfort him. Just then, Keith remembered this afternoon."Lance about thi-" "I'm sorry about today. "Lance interrupted Keith. "You don't have to be so- achoo! " Keith sneezed softly. Suddenly, something covered his head, it was Lance's jacket. "It's getting cold, we should go inside. " Lance turned to Keith and smiled. Keith slowly nodded and they both went inside.

"Lance! your jacket. " Keith took the jacket and passed it to Lance ."keep it, I have a lot of them. "Lance left the room as soon as he said that. thump thump. Keith's heart sounded. "what the heck.. "Keith did not know what it meant but he wi- "Hey writer why are you doing this? "Keith said to m- wait how are you talking to me? "I don't actually know...but why are doing this to me. "...Because you're gay Keith. Because you're gay ." I am no-" I am the writer and I will write it like this, plus Lance likes you too. "wait what.. "

welp, that's the end of this chapter. my first time writing so yeah. I hope you like it. "wait I'm not fin-"

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
